Breaking Down Walls
by Xx-Shiera-Heirii-xX
Summary: Some people build walls to see who cares enough to tear them down. But this bond will not be broken, in the process. We have to find who we are, and where we fit in this world. But how?
1. Chapter 1

_Shiera here!_

**And Heirii!**

_STOP STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT!_

**What the hell?**

_Gomen, I'm just cranky because we were up until four thinking of this story. It just hit us, and then we were like: WE HAVE TO WRITE THIS STORY...OK, well that was me...but still!_

**Want some coffee?**

_HELL YEAH! (Drinks whole coffee pot) Starts jumping on walls. GAARA! POTATOES! PANDAS! _

**You hungry?**

_YESH!_

**(Haley goes in kitchen and steals two cooked porkchops and waves it in front of Shiera's face)**

_Ooh! Wait a minute...is this gonna cost me anything?_

**Just your soul! Get it? 'Cuz the Little Mermaid and...oh forget it. (Throws it at Shiera and walks away sulking)**

_(Catches porkchop in mouth) Now that is the way to handle a situation in the CIVILIZED way!_

**(Sweatdrops)**

_Review pweasie. (Goes chibi style and hugs chibi Gaara.) If you don't review then I won't get to see my boyfwend no more...oh yeah, and this is a story of our own OC'S in the Naruto world, the two OC's are based on us. One is Kurai, and the other; Hotaru. When you review, try to guess who is who!_

**We'll announce the right answer in the next chapter, and we'll shout out to the people who got it right. This whole chapter is pretty much a big flashback.**

_HOTARU'S P.O.V_

_We born together, we lived together, and it is possible that we will die together. I, Hotaru, have a twin. Her name is Kurai. Though we are twins were are only somewhat alike. And no, we are not identical. She has her traits, I have mine. But what sets us apart is bigger than anyone can understand. What sets us apart is no mere fingerprint, or difference in personality or looks. Although, you could go by that. But, what sets us apart are the demons sealed within us. Our mother was the heiress of the Tiger Clan, and our father was the leader of the Wolf Tribe. They secretly loved eachother, but the relationship was strictly forbidden. The Wolf Demon and the Tiger Demon, somehow found out about this._

_And henseforth, they were forced to take action. They went after our parents, we were just born and instead of punishing our parents, the demon sealed itself in Kurai. Her seal is placed just below her collar on her right, it took the shape of a full moon. The moon that the wolf would always howl at. I, of course was sealed with the Tigeress Demon. The seal was in shape of a butterfly. It was placed just below my left shoulder on my back. But we were too young to know. _

_Later on, at the age of five, the demons took on their roles as 'Hell Raisers' and began to torture us. I, Hotaru was tortured physically, and Kurai; mentally. This was because I discovered my demon chakra first, but I still had yet to wait for my demon to come out. The demon chakra was too much on such a small body, so often I was left weak and very tired at times. But Kurai was the one that I was worried about. She discovered her demon first, and was yet to discover her chakra. I don't know what the demon said to her at the time, or what images the demon showed Kurai, but whatever they were; they left my twin in a fit of depression. And often led to breakdowns. She became unsocial, and the only one she let near her, was me._

_Mother and Father were afraid of us, they were afraid of what might be, if they were to come an inch before us. Since, I chose to be sociable because I was in fear of being alone, because often my sister Kurai wanted to be left alone. So, I would not want to die alone. I filled my emptyness with fake laughs with my friends. But because of this, I was named Hotaru which means 'Firefly' they seemed to think I was the little light in eveyr dark situation. And of course, Kurai was named just that after 'darkness.'_

_I chose to go to school, Kurai of course, chose not to. I went to school one day, and my demon chakra let out. My black chakra took over me. I don't remember much of what happened. All I could remember was hearing screams, and begs for mercy. I wanted this to stop! I didn't want to lose my friends. And then...it happened. I felt liquid on my hands. I saw that my chakra had receided. But, the red stains on my hands were still there. Every. Last. Stain. My hands were stained with shame, agony, loneliness, but most of all...death. After that incident, others started calling me 'Kuro Hotaru' instead. _

_I remember coming home that day, and I ran to our room. I wanted so badly to tell Kurai what I had done, but the chakra took all my strength and everything went black. Then, I woke up to talking. I remember specifically. It was...Kurai's voice. She was talking. But to who? I listened in. _

_"What do you want now? Just leave my sister and I alone!" She yelled. _

**"Oh, but you don't want to be alone now do you?" **_I heard a voice roar. I started to shake._

_"Stop filling my heads with lies, I know that's not the reason you're really here! It's because of my parents!_

**"So the reason your parents named you after darkness was because they are ashamed of you and you are not like your sister!" **_The voice came again._

**"Is it not true that your parents would rather prefer you two suffer then themselves die? Huh Kurai? Do you wish to deny that? This was the deal, instead of them two dying, you two suffering. And there may be a possibility that you two may die on the 18th anniversary of your birth." **

_"Stop it! It's a lie! It can't be true!" She yelled._

**"Fine, I shall leave you alone for now. But, think about what I have said. You AND your sister. Because I know she is listening to every word..." The voice faded and dissapeared.**

_Kurai's face was puffy and stained with tears. Her black short hair was stuck to her face. _

_KURAI'S P.O.V_

_We were seven years old, I was woken up by light outside and the sound of screams and yells. I shook Hotaru awake. I whispered her to shush and not to make a noise. We silently walked to our mother and fathers room. What we saw...it was blood; everywhere. Hotaru tripped and fell into the pool of blood as we both screamed. It seemed as if the killers ran into the room and killed them. I couldn't take it anymore, it pissed me off! _

**"You know you two are next don't you?" **_The voice of my demon 'Kuro' said. _

_I looked at my sister who was crying. She was in pain too, and she wanted to stop. I reached for her hand and held it. I looked into her eyes, they changed colors. From a crimson red to a glowing green. _

**"You both know how to mold chakra don't you? Hotaru just has to provide her demon chakra, and Kurai can use her imagination to mold it." **_The demon said as if he were smirking._

_We walked outside, hand in hand. Hotaru's black chakra fused around the both of us. Kuro, my demon wolf, talked to me about chakra many times before. I learned a lot from him, but yet he had the tendency to torture me still. I beleive he felt a bit sorry for both me and my sister. But most of what he said, was sadly the truth. As we are walking outside, a mob stood before us. They were all chanting for us to leave the village or face a painful death. But, I could tell that it angered Hotaru, for her grip got tighter. My demon started talking but he controlled me to say his words._

_He made me laugh._

_"Like you all can really kill the likes of us?! You have not a single person who can use chakra here, but we shall leave and never come back to a shitty place like this. But reminder, don't come crawling back to us, when you need help."_

_One of the villagers took this offensively, and threw a broken shard of a sake bottle at my sister. The sharp glass cut her, and blood ran down her arm, eventually running into my skin. The presense of blood made us tingle. We grew for blood lust. Her chakra fused with my demon. But that is all I remember of that night. But when I woke up, we were both in the forest covered in blood._

_"This is to be our new home." I said to Hotaru. But she was too busy staring at her bloody hands. _

_"I can't believe I did it again..." She whispered. I hugged her. She was shaking with pain._

_"Hotaru, they killed our parents. We had the right to do what we did!"_

_HOTARU'S P.O.V_

_From then on, my sister and I lived in the forest. We had learned survival of the fittest. It was adapt or die. And I wasn't about to give up on life. We lived in the forest from ages seven to thirteen. But I had my sister, and my sister had me, thats all I needed. But one day, I felt a chakra presence. Ku-chan took her fighting stance, and as did I. We were both thirteen and were half demons, I doubt that whatever or maybe whoever this was could stand a chance. _

_A grey-haired masked man, and a brown-haired man with a scar on his face appeared. We just stood there, they looked like they were trying to decided whether they should attack or hug us because of our extreme 'kawaiiness.' So, as the only social one I guess, I stood in a regular stance, and bowed to each of the men. _

_"I'm Hotaru Miyuki, and this is my twin sister, Kurai Miyuki!" I said smiling._

_"I thought you were the smart one damnit! No talking to strangers!"_

_"We are thirteen Ku-chan! I have a plan anyways...watch." She looked at me confused and sweatdropped._

_I outstretched my arms, and walk towards them. The two men sweatdropped also, wondering as Ku-chan would say; "WHATTHEHELLISSHEDOING!!"_

_I put my arms down, but stood in front of the two men. _

_'Hmm...the brown haired one is cuter...' I thought to myself. It was decided. My plan was about to be tried on the cute one. _

_I jumped into the brown guys arms. _

_"I'm lonely and scared! Help me!" I said, going anime teary eyed._

_Kurai took me by my collar. _

_"BAKA! Hota-chan!"_

_"Wait no! My plan was about to work! He was going to give in!"_

_"What did you plan on doing?!" She yelled._

_"Well...I was going to start crying in his arms. But you pulled me away. Then he would die of experiencing super kawaiiness!"_

_"What about Masked Baka over there?"_

_"Oh...he's not really cute. You can have him!" Kurai bopped me on the head._

_"You son of a-"_

_"GIRLS?!" The Masked Idiot yelled._

_"Sorry, we got of to a bad start! But anyways, you already know my name. But I don't know yours. But I'll give you a nickname." I pointed to the grey-haired dude._

_"I'll call you my Masked Idiot!" He sweatdropped. I pointed to the cute one._

_"And I'll call you-"_

_"I would hate to hear this..." Kurai growled. _

_"I'm Kakashi, and this is Iruka." Said the Masket Idiot._

_"Yeah...I like Masked Idiot better..."_

_Everyone sweatdropped as I smiled sweetly._

_Later that day, Masked Idiot and My Iruka-chan Savior took us to someone called 'Tsunade.' She was the Hokage of this village we were entering, called; Konoha. Kurai and I walked into her office. Kurai seemed to study her._

_"You're a gambler huh? And a pretty suckish one at that..." Kurai remarked. I looked at Tsunade, she seemed to be drinking something. I looked at it, not knowing what it was. _

_"Can I have some?" I asked. _

_"Hota-chan no baka! That's alchohol!"_

_"Fine." I pouted. _

_"Yep, its defintaly you two." Tsunade said putting up the liquid._

_"So you've heard of us?" Kurai asked seriously, with arms crossed. _

_"I have my ways, so...sit down, please."_

_"No, we are fine." Kurai said._

_"But! My butt hurts I want to sit!" I whined._

_"Hota-chan!" She yelled, as I pouted. _

_That day Tsunade-sama told us that Masked I- I mean...Kakashi-sensai was a master of summoning wolfs and dogs, so from now on, Ku-chan would be studying under him. Tsunade sent Ku-chan on her way, but kept me in the room. _

_"Miyuki, Hotaru!" She called._

_"Yes Tsunade-sama? Hey...does this mean I get the cute brunette?" I asked as she sighed._

_"Yes, but, only because he is to teach you how to unleash your demon and work your chakra at the same time. And I will give Kakashi-sensai, word to teach Kurai how to release her demon chakra."_

_I nodded. _

_After that day we began our training. We got better everyday. Also, Tsunade-sama provided us with an apartment. Kakashi began telling Kurai and I about the 'Rookie Nine' 'The Sand Siblings' and 'Team Gai' He said he speaked much of us to them. I know he said good things about me. _

_One day, I was sparring with Iruka-sensai and I happen to punch him too hard. And blood came out of his nose. A million things went through my mind. The images of when I killed those children._

**"There you go, at it again. You really do have a thing for blood lust huh? Well, are you ready to feel your adrenaline rush? To have the innocent's blood rush in your vains?"**

_"Who is this?" _

**"Your demon of course! Artemis...at your service."**

_"KITTY!"_

**"Kill him Kuro Hotaru."**

_"That isn't my name!"_

_I suddenly felt a strange burst in my vains. I could tell that Kurai was going through the same thing..._

_Too tired...goodnight. And remember to review, and please send in your review who you think is Kurai and who is Hotaru_

**NIGHT NIGHT! JA FREAKIN' NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter of: Breaking Down Walls. We didn't get any answers yet, so until then we won't tell you the answer._

**So, on that note...YOU BETTER REVIEW DAMNIT!**

_Haley, calm down. No pressure. (Pulls out cookie_)

Gaara: That's my cookie! (Pointing)

**Out of all the things to fight about in a relationship...you pick a damn COOKIE?**

_(Glares at Haley) IT'S CHOCOLATE CHIP!_

**OK, then its worth it. Watch it Gaara, she is going to give a run for your money...**

Hotaru's P.O.V

And all that lead to today. Now, we are both 17 years old. Kurai knows how to use her demon chakra, and I learned how to unleash my demon. Anyways, I just finished training with Iruka, so I was about to meet up with Ku-chan and Kakashi-sensai. I ran to their location at a different training area, and saw them sparring. When they both saw me, they stopped and turned to me. Ku-chan waved for me to come over, and Kakashi just waved. The crinkles in his mask showed he was smiling.

"Hey Ku-chan! Kakashi-sensai!" I said, when finally reaching them.

"Hai." Kakashi replied.

"Hi, Hota-chan." Kurai said back to me. I nodded and turned to Kakashi-sensai.

"So, Masked Idiot. What did you want me to rush over here for?" I remarked.

"Yeah Masked Perv?" Said Kurai. Kakashi just sighed.

"I want you guys to meet up here two hours from now at four o' clock alright? I have some people want you too meet." He said smiling.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass. I gotta catch up on some Z's." Kurai declined, while yawning.

"Oh! Kaka-sensai! Is it the Rookie Nine, Sand Siblings, and Team Gai you told us about?" I asked, he nodded.

"Double pass. They sound like a bunch of idiots." Kurai hissed.

"Well...that's because they are..." Said Kakashi.

"COUNT ME IN!!" I said.

Kurai's P.O.V

After Kakashi-sensai got done talking with us, Hota-chan and I, headed for our apartment. As I walked in, with Hotaru behind me, I stretched and yawned.

"Goodnight, wake me up when you come back from your idiot festival." I said getting ready to lay down.

"Oi, Ku-chan! Please come."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PWEASIE!?"

"NO."

"Pl-"

"NO!"

"Well, think of it this way. If they are all major idiots...then you have something to do! Crack on them?! Duh?" She said trying to persuade me to come. I sighed, then shrugged.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be 'social'." I said, putting air quotes around social.

"YAY!" She yelled piercingly.

Normal P.O.V

The twins arrived at the training area. Kurai was very reluctant, but Hotaru dragged her there with her. When they got there, there were a whole bunch of people talking to each other. They all stopped and turned to the twins.

"I think they are staring at you..." Hotaru whispered to Kurai.

"BAKA! They are staring at the both of us!"

"You don't know that..." Hota-chan whispered again.

Kakashi walked over to the two girls.

Hotaru was wearing a black shirt with a hoodie, with a red tie coming down perfectly upon it, and a red and black plaid mini skirt, with black leggings underneath. She also wore a fingerless glove on her right hand. As usual, she wore black combat boots that came just below her knee. The boots had a little cross on either side.

Kurai was wearing a black shirt with a white skull decorated on it, for pants, she had baggy black pants with a black and white belt that was hanging sideways across her pants. On her left arm, she wore only one white and black arm warmer. And for shoes, the basic black and white sneakers.

Kakashi pulled the two of them in front of a whole line of people.

"This is, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto." (This is in Shippuuden, of course, and yes...Sasuke is here.) Kakashi said, pointing to a girl with pink hair, a guy with raven spiky hair, and a blonde idiot who was giggling.

Hotaru shook each of their hands and smiled.

"Hotaru Tora Miyuki! "But you can call me Hota-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Kurai Tsukiko Miyuki. You can call me Kurai. That's it. No nickname." Kurai said. The blonde guy reached out his hand to shake Kurai's hand. But Kurai just stared at it.

"Don't touch me." She said plainly.

'The so called 'Sakura' girl has oddly colored hair.' Though Kurai.

'Sakura looks like a cool girl to hang out with!' Hotaru thought.

'Hm, Sasuke...not bad. But he looks like a attention hog.' Kurai thought to herself.

'Sasuke...he's cute...but he looks mean.' Hotaru thought.

'Wow...he is an idiot.' Kurai thought about Naruto.

'He looks nice! Maybe we'll turn out to be friends.' Thought Hotaru of Naruto.

Kakashi directed them to a different group of people.

"Can I go home now?!" Kurai yelled. Kakashi ignored her question and moved on.

"This is Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

Hotaru smiled at all three, while Kurai stood there.

'I think I'm going to hate her already.' Kurai thought of the blonde girl known as Ino.

'She looks like a total bitch!' Thought Hotaru.

'Shikamaru? What kind of name is that? Is he...sleeping?' Kurai thought.

'He's sleeping...? Eww...he drools.' Thought Hotaru to herself.

'Is he gonna stop eating those damn chips?!' Kurai said in her mind.

'Potato chips...now I'm hungry.' Hotaru said in mind.

Kakashi pointed to three other people.

"Masked Idiot! I'm hungry!" Yelled Hotaru.

Everyone sweatdropped. The one known as Naruto started cracking up.

"Nice one!" He yelled, high fiving Hotaru.

"Yeah Master Perv, when can we go home?" Kurai asked.

"Stop calling me that! Its Masked Id- I mean KAKASHI-SENSAI! We are all going out for ramen. So just be patient!" Yelled Kakashi.

"This is Hinata, Shino, and Kiba." He finished.

'What the hell is she doing with her fingers?!' Thought Kurai.

'She lookes cool...but too shy for my liking.' Hotaru thought.

'What the hell?!' Thought Kurai about Shino.

'...what's with the glasses?' Hotaru said in her mind.

'Aw...cute dog. He's a dog lover eh?' Kurai said in mind.

'Wow...he's...he's...CUTE! Oh yeah, and the owner is alright too...' Said Hotaru in her head.

"OK, this is Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee."

'She looks powerful...but what is up with the Mickey Mouse hair?' Kurai mimicked in her head.

'Nice hair...' Hotaru thought to herself.

'He looks quiet yet powerful, we may actually get along.'

'WOW! HIS EYES ARE COOL!! He has the same eyes as Hinata!' Hotaru said in awe.

'WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IS UP WITH HIM? PLASTIC SURGERY GONE WRONG! HE HAS GAY WRITTEN ALL OVER HIM!' Yelled Kurai in mind.

Hotaru started covering her mouth with her hands.

"What's wrong?!" Yelled Kurai worriedly.

Hotaru bursted out laughing. Then realized what she did, and stopped immediately.

"I mean...hi?"

'...Ew...' Was all she said to herself.

"And last but not least...The Sand Siblings...Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." Kakashi finished.

'Eh, nothing bad to say...' Though Kurai for the first time in her life.

'Ooh...Ah...Big fan!' I said to myself.

'Is that a doll he's carrying?!'

"Nice doll." Kurai said to Kankuro, smirking.

"IT'S A PUPPET!" He yelled back.

"Yeah, that makes it better..." Remarked Hotaru.

'Is he wearing makeup?' She thought of Kankuro.

"Nice makeup." Said Hotaru smiling.

"IT'S WAR PAINT!"

"OOH! I WANT FACE PAINTING! See, I was thinking of getting a-"

"Hota-chan...give it up..." Kurai said as Hotaru pouted.

'Is that guy-liner?' Kurai thought to herself of Gaara.

'...KAWAII!!...' Hotaru yelled in her mind. Hotaru couldn't help but stare, Kurai dragged her back to Kakashi.

"Wait! I was just getting to know him!" Hotaru yelled.

"Sure...now Kakashi! Lets get ramen so I can get the hell home and sleep!" Kurai yelled.

"Same here...this is troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Someones cranky..." Naruto said.

"You're damn right I am!" She yelled, glaring at Naruto.

**-During ramen-**

Kurai hurriedly ate her ramen, and left for home to take a nap at home. Hotaru, on the other hand stayed behind to hang with the others. Some went home, which left Hotaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kiba.

Hotaru's P.O.V

I sat in front of Gaara, but in the middle of Naruto and Kiba. On the either side of Gaara was Sakura and Sasuke.

"So, Hota-chan, how long have you been friends with Kurai?"

"Since birth." I answered to Naruto.

"What? But how did you know each other even then? Were you neighbors or something."

"You're not to on the bright side are you Naruto?" I asked.

"They are twins dobe!" Yelled Sasuke across the table at Naruto.

"Oh...but you don't look the same." Naruto argued.

"They don't have to." Said Gaara.

I cleared my throat trying to prevent myself from jumping across the table, hugging Gaara, and calling him 'KAWAII PANDA-CHAN!.' His voice was husky, and very hot. Whenever he said something to me, I blushed.

**"You want him don't you?"**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled out loud. I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Uh...I mean...so- Sakura, what is there to do around here when you have friends?" I said changing the subject.

"Well, we are all; Rookie Nine, Team Gai and Sand Siblings are going to Training Area 7 to spar with each other. Maybe you and Kurai can come over. We can test your skill."

"I'm in! But I can't promise for Ku-chan." I said.

"Well then, you'll get to see me kick Naruto AND the Uchiha's butt!" Said Kiba with stars in his eyes.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Yelled Naruto.

"You wanna bet?" Kiba yelled back.

"I bet I could beat both of you, and Sasuke!" Hotaru said smiling.

Kiba smirked, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto laughed.

"Fine, it's on! Tomorrow, I'll go head to head against Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke! My sister will be our referee!"

"FINE! IT'S A BET!" Yelled Naruto.

"I've got ten bucks on Hota-chan!" Said Sakura.

"Sorry Kiba, Naruto...Uchiha...I'm on team Hota." Said Gaara, as I blushed.

-At home-

"HI KU-CHAN!" I yelled, entering.

"You woke me up?!"

"About that...tomorrow I am sparring with Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke. I need you to be ref!"

"No."

"Come on! I made a bet!"

"OK, but only because I want to see there butts get kicked. And because I want to see the faces on those bakas when you beet them! Maybe I'll spar a little too. I've been thinking of sparring that Neji guy, he looks like a threat. And maybe even that Temari girl."

"YAY!"

* * *

_Here is the second chapter! _

**Yay!**

_So? Think you know who is who?_

**Review please!**

_JA_

**Ne!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Hihi non-reviewing peoples!_

**(pouts)**

_Well, here is the (counts on fingers)...third chapter!_

**Yep! (Holds up five fingers) THE THIRD! ...WITHOUT REVIEWS!**

_Calm down...we have a special guest! Guess who it is...I SAID GUESS!_

**(sweatdrops) It's the Uchiha kid. The...uglier one I beleive**

Sasuke: ...hn

_...hn_

Sasuke: ...HN!

_...HN! HN! HN!_

**(Rolls eyes)**

_...No wonder no one likes you...EXCEPT ME!_

**(Clears throat)**

_Oh yeah...and Haley_

**_(Hugs Sasuke)_**

_You'd be even cuter if you were chibi!_

Sasuke: ...

**Here...let me do it for you...HN!**

_Anyways Sasuke what do you think of Hotaru and Kurai?_

Sasuke: ...They are both annoying...

**(Tries to bite Sasuke)**

_(Goes Chibi and cries with puppy dog look)_

Sasuke: ...hn...

**(Tries to kick Sasuke)**

_(Pulls the puppy dog lip out) ...Sasuke? Y-you...hate us?_

Sasuke: (sweatdrops) ...B-but...I mean...annoying is OK...they are incredibly cute...

**(whispers) Sucker...**

_(Grins)_

**Say it...**

Sasuke: No...

_(Puppy dog look) Pwease...for me?_

Sasuke: (sigh) Please review, no flames...JUST READ THE STORY!

**DISCLAIMER! **

_Unfortunately...(sniffles) We don't o-own Naruto_

**Yet...**

_But man! I wish I owned Gaara..._

Sasuke: Whats so great about him?

**READ THE STORY! **

* * *

Kurai's P.O.V

I woke up to Hotaru singing while making some stupid breakfast. Stupid...yet very tasty.

I got dressed into a long black shirt with a hoodie. I had a white undershirt, and white capris. For shoes I had on black and white converse and black and white stripe arm warmers. I wore a white sash for my weapons tied to my hip. My two twin swords were strapped to my back and I wore red ruby earrings. Lastly, I had my leaf headband tied around my forearm. This was to be my training/mission outfit from now on.

I saw she was wearing a white shirt with a hoodie, and a white mini skirt with black leggings. She was also wearing black combat boots that came up to just about below her knees. On one hand she wore a black fingerless glove, and on the other a white one. Like me, she wore earrings exept they were sapphire blue ones. Her pouch of weapons were tied to her left leg, while her headband around her waist. Her golden bladed sword was strapped to her waist. And she wore a mini backpack on her back.

This of course was her new training outfit.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Did you like it?" Hotaru asked me. I crossed my arms looking away.

"...no..." I lied. Then...she pulled out her weapon of mass destruction. The tears and puppy dog face.

"Oh...I guess I wasn't as good as I thought...I'm horrible." She said to me. I twitched.

"I guess so..." I said trying not to give in.

"Do you hear that Kurai?...It's my heart...breaking...and my dreams being smashed."

"OK I LIKE IT! STOP HASSLING ME WOMEN!" I yelled. She smiled and I raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of my head.

"I know!" She said smiling.

"Wha- But you were just? And the tears...and the...and then...but...what?" I stuttered.

"...CHANGE OF SUBJECT! So, you sparring?"

"Nah, I'm going to make fun of the wimps that have to beg for mercy when you get about two second into the round."

"Oh...OK...?"

"Besides I have to finish my painting I started." I said to her.

"Oh, alright. Well, we better get going. Theres a whole crowd of cocky boys down there getting ready to get their asses beaten by a girl!" She said to me. It amazes me how much time it takes for her to change moods.

I grabbed my painting canvas and my paints, as well as a paintbrush.

-At the training grounds-

Hotaru's P.O.V

I walked up to Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke.

"So? Ready for me to beat every one of you?"

"Don't get cocky..." Said Kiba.

"You can talk..." I said under my breath.

"So who's first?" I ask.

"ME!" Naruto yelled.

"NO! ME!" Kiba yelled.

"ME! I'LL BEAT HER IN A SECOND!" Said Sasuke.

"Kurai will pick!" I said pointing to Kurai who was sitting and painting.

"Uh, I think I wanna see Mr. Arrogant Bastard get beat first."

Kiba pointed to Naruto.

"Thats you." Said Kiba.

"Huh! Heck no!? Thats obviously YOU!" Naruto screamed pointing to Sasuke.

"Me? IT'S Kiba!"

Kurai jumped in.

"IT'S SASUKE!" She yelled. Kiba and Naruto giggled. While Sasuke sent Kiba, Naruto, Kurai and I death glares.

"Alright, well everyone except for Sasuke go sit over there and watch him get his butt kicked!" I yelled. Everyone from the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and even the Sand Siblings jumped in.

"Oh yeah, and no intereference!" Yelled Kurai.

"We won't need any..." Said cocky bas- I mean Sasuke.

Kurai's P.O.V

"Don't start until I say so."

"Is she gonna be OK? I mean, Sasuke is pretty powerful..." Said Hinata worriedly.

"Oh, she'll be fine...just watch..." I remarked.

Hotaru's P.O.V

'This is my chance to show everyone especially Gaara that I really am stronger than I appear!' I thought to myself.

"AND GO!" Yelled Kurai.

Sasuke started his Sharingan up. I just stood there smirking.

"You really think you're going to win with that old technique?" I yelled to get him angry. It worked, he clenched his teeth.

Sasuke came at me with his Chidori, his chakra was running wild. He charged at me with 'all he had' but I flipped over him. With him looking around trying to find me, I side-kicked my combat boot into the arch of his back. He fled straight into a tree. As he fell, I laughed.

"HOTARU! IF YOU BEAT THIS JERK YOU CAN HAVE CAKE AND COOKIES WHEN YOU GET HOME!" Kurai yelled as incouragement.

"Wha?" Was the expression on everyones faces.

"What? She likes sweets?" Said Kurai to everyone.

I shook my head, smiling and turned back to Sasuke. He was gone, my smile dissapeared. I felt him behind me, but I transported behind him. I grabbed his pressure point and he fell to the ground. I picked him up and threw him into the a tree. The tree broke in half. I turned to everyone who was twitching and making mental notes to never get me mad.

I smiled sweetly like nothing happened.

"I win!" I yelled.

"HOTA-CHAN WINS!" Kurai said.

"Next up is Kiba!"

Kiba walked up to me.

"You got lucky, plus I am WAY stronger than the Uchiha!" Kiba said to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Right..." I remarked.

"So? Who wants to bet money on Hotaru?" Kurai yelled to everyone.

"Ku-chan?!"

"Oh..sorry.."

"Gosh...I can't ever have fun making money off her..." Kurai pouted.

"FIGHT!"

Before Kurai said anything, I glanced at Gaara. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Kiba came towards me with his claws pointed towards me. I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

Kurai's P.O.V

"Are you sure Hotaru can hold up to this?" Shikamaru said.

"She's a former ANBU, she's stronger than she looks and acts. Just watch." I said leaning against a tree.

Hotaru's P.O.V

Kiba came at me with Fang Over Fang. And I smirked, I had the perfect plan. After the after shock of his attack. Everyone stood up to see what happened. I lay there using my genjutsu to make myself appear as if I was hurt. Which I wasn't, I had used a chakra shield to easily block his attack.

"H-help me..." I faked.

"KURAI! CALL THE MATCH ALREADY! SHE'S HURT!" Yelled Naruto.

Kurai's P.O.V

I ignored Naruto's rant and smirked. Everyone was yelling at me to stop the match, and Kiba for hurting her so badly.

"KIBA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU TOOK IT WAY TO FAR!" Naruto yelled again.

"Urasai! No destractions!"

"THEN CALL THE MATCH! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SISTER DO YOU?!"

"NE! I SAID URASAI!" I screamed back.

"The match isn't over is it?" Shikamaru said to me after telling 'troublesome Naruto' to shutup.

"Nope." I said smirking.

Hotaru's P.O.V

While everyone was preoccupied yelling at Kiba, I snuck up behind him. He was too busy and worried to notice the scent, as was Akamaru so they didn't know anything. People went wide eyed and I put my finger to my lips. I whispered in his ear.

"Gotcha." He froze with fear, unknowing of who did it. I kicked him in the back of his head. He fell.

"BAD DOG!" I yelled as he fell.

Naruto started laughing.

"You're next!" I screamed at Naruto. He immediately shutup.

**"You're having fun hurting people aren't you?" Said my demon Artemis.**

'Shutup. It isn't like that!' I yelled back to her in my mind.

**"If you say so, but just call me when you're ready to do some REAL hurting."**

"Go Hota-chan!" Said Sakura, bringing me back. I smiled cheesily and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hehe, thanks. It was nothing...really." I said glaring at Sasuke and Kiba.

"Clumbsy Idiot! Your turn." Kurai said.

"BRING IT ON!" Naruto said.

He walked towards me.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." I hissed at Naruto.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" Naruto yelled while making hand signs. Several clones jumped out at me.

"ICHIRAKU RAMENS IS CLOSING!" I said. The clones screetched and ran off to Ichiraku's

"You forced me to do this! SEXY JUTSU MALE VERSION!"

Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke with nothing but a towl around his waist. With his hair and amazing abs wet. I have to admit, I held back a nosebleed.

I saw Hinata faint, and the boys sighing and mumbling about how stupid he is.

"Oh yeah?! How about this? KAWAII NO JUTSU!" I yelled. I heard Kurai slap her forehead and mumble 'oh no.'

I turned into a chibi, with a stuffed teddy bear in my hand. I wore nothing but a oversized t-shirt.

"My teddy bear doesn't work anymore...I need someone to sleep with..." I said. Naruto froze, his face ALL red. I looked over to the other boys, they were either blushing and trying to hid it, having a nose bleed or trying to get pass Kurai to take up on the offer.

'Pervs.' I thought. And I knew Kurai was thinking the same thing.

I blew him a kiss and Naruto fainted. I transformed back.

"See Kurai?! I TOLD YOU IT WORKS!" I said. As she sighed. Sakura got up, with her eye twitching.

'She's gonna hurt the guys."

"HOTARU WINS!...Obviously..." Kurai said then going back to her painting. Sasuke stood up.

"YOU GOT LUCKY! YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD, I DIDN'T STRETCH! I BET I COULD TAKE BOTH OF YOU ON!" Sasuke yelled pointing at me and Kurai.

"You know, you aren't as smart as people say you are..." Kurai and I said in unison.

" Threatening both me and Kurai is the stupidest thing you could do...well besides leaving the fridge open." I said. Kurai bopped me on the head. She put down her painting.

"Let's go."

Kurai, Sasuke and I headed in the middle of the training ground.

Normal P.O.V

"Shikamaru! You be referee now!" Kurai said.

"Troublesome...fine!" Shikamaru reluctantly agreed.

"This will be interesting..." Neji said, with Tenten agreeing.

"MIYUKI TWINS!" Yelled everyone.

"Fi-" Shikamaru was interuppted. Tsunade, Kakashi and Jeraiya walked up.

"What is all this about?" Asked Tsunade.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HOTARU BEAT SASUKE, KIBA AND NARUTO'S BUTT! Now, Sasuke challenged the both of them.

"Is he stupid?" Tsunade remarked.

"Fool..." Kakashi said.

"Someone didn't take their common sense pills..." Jeraiya mocked.

"I can't be blamed if anyone dies..." Kurai said.

"DON'T KILL ANYBODY KURAI! You too Hotaru. Be carefull with that Kawaii Jutsu of yours. You almost got me with that one..." Jeraiya said earning a smack to the head.

"What are you talking about? I did get you with that!" Hotaru said.

"GET ON WITH THE MATCH!" Yelled Ino.

"FIGHT!" Shikamaru called out.

Sasuke threw a kunai and Kurai as she blocked it. She grabbed one kunai in mid-air and threw it back at him, barely striking his shoulder as he moved out of the way. Kurai took a wire with shuriken wrapped in it and threw it. It hit the ground in one place but made a fence around Sasuke, making him unable to move.

Hotaru looked at Kurai and smirked. Kurai nodded.

Kurai took out a smoke bomb and threw them at Sasuke. Hotaru and Kurai backed out of the smoke. In clear view, everyone saw Hotaru take something out of her mini backpack and throw it into the smoke. No one saw what it was until the smoke cleared.

When it did, everyone saw two giant panda plushies. Everyone sweatdropped, including Sasuke. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

'Why panda?' He thought.

"What kind of JOKE is that?!" Kankuro said.

"You can't talk, that looks exactly like the ones you have in your room." Temari joked. Gaara smiled a small smile. Hotaru warned everyone to watch but back up. Everyone confusily agreed.

Out of no where the panda's blew up in Sasuke's face, sending him flying back. Hotaru appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him into the air, while Kurai kicked him straight into the rocky ground. Everyone winced, thinking of his pain. Even Tsunade, Jeraiya and Kakashi.

When he landed Hotaru and Kurai both punched his stomach in.

"OH YEAH!" Hotaru yelled as Shikamaru called the match.

"Damn, what did the Uchiha think he was getting himself into?" Neji remarked.

Everyone cheered.

"Who wants to go next?" Kurai joked. Everyone went silent and backed up, even the Sannin and Kakashi.

"Wimps..." Kurai muttered under her breath.

Gaara walked up to Hotaru and congradulated her. After he walked away Kurai ran to Hotaru.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine! I can handle this! I'm O-" She fainted. Everyone evacuated the training ground as the match ended. And Kurai carried Hotaru home.

* * *

_WOOHOO!_

**CHAPTER 3!**

Sasuke: Yeah yeah yeah, woopdie doo. Now seriously what makes Gaara so awesome?!

_He is WAY hotter!_

Sasuke: Is it because of the guy liner? I can wear guy liner! Hell, I'll look WAY better!

**Right...**

Sasuke: AND WHY THE HELL DO I GET BEAT UP IN THIS STORY?

**That's what you get for making fun of our characters**

_Consider yourself lucky!_

Sasuke: Hn...

_Hn..._

**Hn...**

Sasuke: STOP COPYING ME!!

_Hn..._

Sasuke leaves stomping.

_What's his problem?_

**(shrugs) Who cares, NOW REVIEW OR ELSE!!**


End file.
